borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Loot Quality is Diminishing.
The quality of my loot just seems to be sinking. It's pretty bad. I used to get the occasional good gun or rare GREAT gun. For instance, about a week ago i found a Pestilent Defilier that did over 1000 in damage (or about 1000). I started playing again today on PT2 in the Armory and my collection sucked. All of the orange guns that I got sucked. I got an Invader Sniper Rifle just to name one that did about 300 in damage. I was exploiting the glitch on "It's Like Christmas" too. I then picked up another defilier that did about 300 damage. Is the game punishing me for something? I have yet to find a pearlescent gun and I'm fine with that, i really am. Maybe it's not liking the fact that I'm diminishing drifter population? IbanezRokr 01:05, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Think of it this way- the more terrible loot you sift through now, the more awesome stuff you'll find later! Thanks, randomization! Gunslinga 02:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC)Gunslinga : That's not "randomization". Not sure what the technical name is, "quota"? Say you're supposed to get 5 Low and 5 High and so far you've gotten 4 Lows, the odds are high that the next ones will be High. Randomization is a coin flip. Even if you get 10000 Heads in a row, the odds for the next being Tails is still just 50/50. -- MeMadeIt 05:00, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Maybe a patch for the game detects when you are farming? I was farming T-bone Junction @ a low level. At first i got GREAT loot, but after a couple of goes, the weapons strayed from giving me blues, purples, and oranges to giving me whites and greens. I've noticed this too on farming New Haven. I got like 8 Hellfires in the first hour or so. Then only 1 about every hour. With Crawmerax, I notice that I seem to get the same low-quality stuff over-n-over. It's like if I get a good one and keep it, I never get it again and whatever I sell, I get them again on the next run. -- MeMadeIt 05:00, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I noticed the opposite effect, I've noticed that the LONGER I seem to play Borderlands in a single session the better loot I seem to find. GT: SickboyWPG 1515 CST 04/23/2010 Ive noticed the same thing! For some reason I went to go farm luckys on my low level hunter. On my very first run, I got a Caustic Savior and believe it or not, an ORANGE out of a white chest. (first time thats ever happened to me) The very next run, it was a few decent purbles but the rest where blue/greens. Then on my next 10 runs the rarity never went above blue. I was seriously ticked. I guess the games just trying to balance out the loot intake or something. 20:37, April 23, 2010 (UTC) With split screen me and my wife usually get 10 yellow to orange from looting the armory glitch. I was using a 48 level scavenger with extra rare; then after we killed crawmerax last night we went to raid the armory and I picked up a level 55 scavenger mod. We got many more dark oranges than a normal armory run. I think the higher level the mod the better drops. Still no pearl. A much higher percent of the weapon drops with the higher level mod are level 61. I sell any weapons that are not level 61 orange or yellow. I get at least 4 level 61 orange yellows from each armory run and the rest will be lower. My orion is my favorite with the sniper ammo regen mod. Willie.